


heart gone crazy

by softpcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Knotting, M/M, Omega Park Chanyeol, Oral Sex, Scents & Smells, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpcy/pseuds/softpcy
Summary: They might be mates. Maybe. Possibly.





	heart gone crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenobotanist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenobotanist/gifts).



> wow this took forever to finish i kept forgetting this even existed then felt terrible about it and wanted to scrap it, but here it is anyway
> 
> thanks [erie_sa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erie_sa/pseuds/erie_sa) for reading this over for me ♡

The way to and from Baekhyun’s workplace is way too long. Realistically, he wouldn’t have accepted this job if he didn’t really need it. He shut his mouth and took the offer anyway, especially since his boss also happened to be his best friend. He had no real reason to complain, the pay was good, and he lived close enough to a train station so he didn’t have to spend most of his income on transportation. 

He is on his way back home, tie loosened and suitcase in hand. Baekhyun stares at his reflection in the glass door of the train, tries to brush his hair down from where it was rustled by the strong wind. Thankfully, it didn’t look like it was going to rain, he made the mistake of not bringing an umbrella with him. 

Baekhyun smells the boy before he sees him, standing just a few steps away from him. The boy was tall, wearing jeans and a shirt that looks too short for him – well, most shirts are probably too short when you’re that tall. Baekhyun turns his attention back to his own reflection, but his eyes remain focused on the tall boy standing behind him. 

The boy coughs and looks away, but Baekhyun could still see the blush creeping high up on his cheeks. Baekhyun holds back the smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He didn’t want to come off as rude, not too much anyway. The tall boy kept getting closer, and Baekhyun could hear his nose sniffing at him. He was really, really cute.

He was trying to scent him, to know what Baekhyun was exactly, but Baekhyun always made sure to mask his scent whenever he went to work. It made things easier, and so far it had worked in his favor. He hated feeling like people were doing things just because of his status, or not giving him the constructive criticism he needed because they were scared of him.

Baekhyun turns around fully, facing the boy just as his nose scrunches cutely as he tries to sniff harder. 

“Having fun?”

The boy stutters, blush intensifying and spreading across his face and the tips of his ears. “I— sorry! Oh my god—” he rubbed the back of his neck but didn’t look away from Baekhyun’s face, his eyes were so bright and… hopeful. Baekhyun really tried not to coo at him. He was so cute.

“Were you trying to scent me?” Baekhyun says with a raised eyebrow. The boy’s eyes were almost sparkling, and his lips looked so, so soft. Baekhyun tries to shake the thoughts away.

“Um… well, I kept wondering what you were at first, and wanted to find out. It’s not exactly something you just ask people, is it,” he turns his head to one side. “I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable, I don’t want to be rude.” 

“Don’t worry,” Baekhyun smiles. “I’m Baekhyun.”

“Chanyeol.”

“So, Chanyeol. What do you think?”

Chanyeol blushes again, and brings a hand to scratch behind his ear nervously.

“Alpha,” he whispers. 

Baekhyun’s wolf wanted to howl, a low rumble building up in his chest, but he squashes down the instinct right away. Sometimes he wishes they could still shapeshift like their ancestors could, but that would mean that living in a city would be impossible. They wouldn’t have anywhere to run, and full moons would be absolute hell. 

“Bingo.” 

He could still feel his wolf just as well though, like his chest was vibrating at the sight of this cute omega, almost purring. Baekhyun was sure Chanyeol’s wolf would’ve be so beautiful… if only he was able to see it.

Chanyeol smiles prettily, the curls in his hair bouncing as he shakes his head.

 

_______________

 

Baekhyun reaches his stop faster than most days. Or at least that’s how it had felt like today. He nods towards Chanyeol as he makes his way out of the train, but he could feel his wolf telling him to go back. Every part of him wanted to push the boy down and claim him, but Baekhyun just kept brushing the thoughts away. He hadn’t gotten laid in so long after all, and he shouldn’t let himself fall for anyone who shows the slightest interest in him. He was more than just a wolf. 

He’s too busy counting the steps he takes on the way out of the station, trying to distract himself, that he doesn’t notice Chanyeol following him until he misses a count and stops to try and trace his steps. Chanyeol bumps into his back, looking almost as surprised as Baekhyun was. He looked like he had just snapped out of a daze. 

“Chanyeol?! Are you okay?”

Chanyeol sinks down on the floor and hugs his knees, face buried in his palms. He’s saying something but Baekhyun can’t make out the words. Baekhyun looks around, slightly panicking as the people passing by start giving him disapproving looks. The crisp suit he was wearing didn’t exactly blend into this part of town. He squats down and puts his hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

Chanyeol looks up at him with misty eyes. “I’m so sorry!” His voice is wobbly and it’s doing things to Baekhyun’s heartstrings. How can a boy this big be that cute?

“Hey, hey, talk to me. What happened?”

“I didn’t realize,” he groans, face finding his palms again. 

Baekhyun didn’t know what to do. He pats Chanyeol’s head gingerly, the soft curls bouncing back against his palm.

“Alpha,” Chanyeol whines with a pout… and it’s totally unfair how adorable he is. 

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun tries to soothe. “Hey, listen to me. It’s okay.”

Chanyeol nods, still sniffling a little. Baekhyun wishes he had some tissues in his suitcase, but all he had in there was useless to him at the moment. 

“Do you live around here?” Baekhyun asks. He wanted to make sure he got home safe at least, or he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep that night knowing that he just left a crying omega on the streets. 

Chanyeol looks down at his hands as he says, “This isn’t my stop.” 

Oh. 

He must’ve really just followed him out of that train. That was the last one too, and he probably couldn’t get back home unless he took a cab. That would be so expensive. Baekhyun cringes as he runs the numbers in his head.

“Do you have any friends who live nearby?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. 

“Family? Anyone?”

Chanyeol just pouts sadly. He looked like a kicked puppy and Baekhyun kind of wanted to take him home. Only if Chanyeol wanted to of course, he wasn’t about to kidnap him. 

“Do you want to stay with me? This is partially my fault anyway. I feel bad.”

_ Stupid alpha.  _

They end up going back to Baekhyun’s place. It’s barely big enough for one person, let alone someone as big as Chanyeol. But they manage. Baekhyun lets Chanyeol use the shower first, and he’ll probably use up all the hot water but he’s a guest and that’s what Baekhyun was raised to do: be polite and accommodating to your guests. He pulls out a spare set of clothes which he’s sure will be too short for Chanyeol (but at least they won’t feel as stiff as the jeans he was in) and then busies himself with making some food. There’s not much, but then again he wasn’t exactly expecting company.

When Baekhyun steps out of the shower later, slightly shivering, he uses his hair dryer to warm himself up a little. Big boys like Chanyeol probably need more water to wash their big bodies. Baekhyun tried not to think too much about that. 

Once he steps into the small kitchen, he finds Chanyeol nibbling on the sandwich that he had placed there for him. “There’s more if you want,” Baekhyun says, opening the fridge again. He could probably whip up something else if he tried. Baekhyun wasn’t exactly a great cook but at least his food was edible, and sandwiches were simple enough to make. 

He turns around to ask again, and finds Chanyeol looking at him weirdly. 

“What?”

“Nothing.” 

Just like that, the weird look is gone and Chanyeol’s attention goes back to picking at the sandwich between his fingers. 

They sit right next to each other on the couch, watching a movie that happened to be playing when they first switched the TV on. Baekhyun has seen this one before, but Chanyeol didn’t comment on it, so he just left it on.

Less than halfway through the movie, Baekhyun heard Chanyeol’s breaths start to grow deeper, and when he turns around to look at him, Chanyeol was giving him that weird look again. He kept inching forward, until he was pressed right up against Baekhyun’s side. Chanyeol must be taking suppressants because Baekhyun can barely smell him.

Chanyeol nuzzles into the side of Baekhyun’s neck and inhales deeply. 

“God, you smell so good,” he whimpers.  

Baekhyun stands up quickly, the cold shower must have washed away his scent spray that he usually has on, and he hurries into his bedroom to grab it again. 

“Shit, sorry. I didn’t realize.” 

Baekhyun sprays down the entire apartment, focusing mainly on the couch and his bed, where his scent is the strongest. By the time he sits back down, Chanyeol body seemed more relaxed, but he also looked like he was embarrassed by what happened. 

Chanyeol insisted on sleeping on the couch, even though his long legs don’t fit on there comfortably. Baekhyun didn’t even try to convince him otherwise, he didn’t want to make him feel worse than he already did. 

Chanyeol fluffs the pillow Baekhyun gave him and pulls the blanket all the way up to his chin, nose and curly hair still poking out.

“Goodnight.”

 

_______________

 

The next morning, Baekhyun wakes up to an empty apartment. The blanket on the couch was neatly folded with the pillow placed on top of it. He didn’t understand why he felt sad that Chanyeol wasn’t there when he woke up. They were complete strangers, Baekhyun knew that. But something about the boy just pulled at him. He just felt… attracted to him, that’s the only way he could describe it. Baekhyun doesn’t find a note anywhere, he wouldn’t admit this to anyone, but he had searched the entire apartment hoping to find a piece of paper lying somewhere. He hoped Chanyeol would have left his number at least. 

Baekhyun fell back on the couch, nose instantly picking up on Chanyeol’s scent which has seeped into the fabric. He sighs through his nose and closes his eyes. He lets the scent lightly wash over him… it’s oddly calming. 

Realistically, he knows this is stupid. He shouldn’t be so hung up on some boy he met a few hours ago. But he couldn’t help it. It was just weird considering his wolf has never reacted to any of his partners like this before, so it must mean something. He had been sexually attracted to them, yes, but this was different. It was more than that. 

He gets dressed and goes to work like he does every day. There’s a heavy feeling sitting at the pit of his stomach and he feels lonelier than he ever has. His last breakup didn’t end well, and he thought he was over having deep feelings for someone else. He’s had a few one night stands, nothing he wanted to repeat, but he still had needs that demanded to be fulfilled. 

Baekhyun lets out a deep sigh, and steps out of the train onto the platform.

 

_______________

 

Weeks pass, and Baekhyun still thinks about Chanyeol. He tries not to be too obvious, but he keeps an eye out for him on the train every single day, even goes out to look on the platform a few times. He had realized he knew absolutely nothing about Chanyeol except for his name, and that leaves him feeling completely helpless. There was no way to find him. 

It’s a month and a half later when Baekhyun sees Chanyeol again. He had thought about what their next meeting would be like more than he admits to himself. He always thought it would be somewhere public, like on the train again or on the streets. What he never even dreamed of was finding Chanyeol sitting on the floor outside of his apartment door, already waiting for him. 

“Chanyeol?”

He stands up when Baekhyun approaches the door and takes his key out. He was wearing a sweater that looked too big for him, and his curly hair was tucked underneath a black cap. He looks good, Baekhyun thinks. Baekhyun unlocks the door slowly. He looks at Chanyeol, waits for him to say something, anything. He doesn’t. He just stands there with his hands pulling at the sleeves of his sweater. Still so cute. 

“Do you… want to come in?”

“Yes, please.”

The folded blanket and pillow that Chanyeol had left were still in the exact same place, and Baekhyun feels heat rising to his face when he realizes. Hopefully Chanyeol didn’t notice.

This time, Baekhyun can smell him. His scent wasn’t completely masked, but it was still faint so he must still be using something. It’s not safe for omegas to walk around completely unscented anyway. 

“So,” he clears his throat, “What brings you here?”

Chanyeol sighs. His fingers were linked together in front of him, and Baekhyun notices the tattoo on the side of one of his fingers, but he can’t make out what it says. 

“I really didn’t want this to be weird but… I just couldn’t stop thinking about you.” 

“About me?”

“Yeah… you… your scent… it’s like my body was attracted to you and only you. I’ve been around other alphas before, Baekhyun, but this has never happened to me. I mean, I even followed you out of a train!” 

“What are you trying to say?”

Chanyeol looks up at him. “I’m saying… I’m saying you could be my mate.” 

The possibility of them being mates was valid, even if a lot of people believed that having a mate was just an old myth. They say the only way to make sure if two were mated was for them to be around each other with nothing masking their natural scents. Since mates were mostly affected by each other’s scents, it caused omegas to instantly go into heat, and alphas into ruts. At least that’s how the stories went. Either way, they decide to take it slow. After all, being intended mates meant nothing when you didn’t even like each other. And they were definitely more than just their wolves. 

 

_______________

 

“Earth to Baekhyun...? Hello?”

He hadn’t realized he was spacing out. Baekhyun was sitting at his desk, staring at his screen without really taking any of it in. All the letters and numbers were starting to mix into one another. 

“What do you want, Sehun.”

“Whose dick were you thinking about?”

Baekhyun gives him a look. He would consider Sehun a good friend if he didn’t find him so annoying. He still liked him though, most likely because he was dating his friend.

“I don’t know what you’ve done this time but Boss wants to see you in his office.”

Baekhyun scoffs as he gets up, “What do you mean  _ this time _ ?” 

He knew exactly what this was about. Over the past few weeks Baekhyun had been distracted. All he could think about was Chanyeol Chanyeol Chanyeol. His smile, his laugh and the way his eyes crinkled, and… how good he’d look spread out on his bed.

His boss, Minseok, also happened to be one of his really close friends. He’d call him his best friend if Minseok didn’t always make a face at the term. 

“Baek, are you sure he’s the one?”

Baekhyun had explained the situation to him. He knew Minseok would understand, or at least he hoped he would. Talking about mates was tricky business, considering how mythical it was deemed to be, and how everyone had their own beliefs.    
  
“Yes!”   
  
“What makes you so sure?”   
  
Baekhyun huffs, “I don’t know... it’s just a feeling. I can’t explain it but you just  _ know _ .”   
  
He sighs for the millionth time that day, maybe he was reading all the signs wrong. But what were the chances, they met on a train of all places. The universe can’t be that cruel. 

“Well, you need to do something about it because it’s affecting your productivity and the company doesn’t need that right now. I’m saying this as your boss  _ and _ your friend. Get your shit together.” 

 

_______________

 

When they weren’t with each other, they were texting one another. Baekhyun learns that Chanyeol uses way too many emojis, which was adorable but also borderline obnoxious at times, especially when he abuses the alien emoji. Baekhyun had no idea what it even meant. His screen was lighting up with notifications every other minute, and Baekhyun found it difficult to pay attention to anything else. They were still getting to know each other, and Minseok wasn’t exactly happy about it. That day he had taken Baekhyun’s phone away and locked it in a drawer until he finished all of the work he had to do. 

 

**Chanyeol**

are you home yet?

**Baekhyun**

yeah, just walked through the door 

**Chanyeol**

kinda wish i was there rn ngl

 

They were almost always at Baekhyun’s apartment, probably because the train stopped there first before continuing to Chanyeol’s place. Baekhyun was home after a long day at the office, still in his work clothes as he nibbled on leftovers that he didn’t even bother heating up. Chanyeol’s name flashes on his screen and Baekhyun picks up the call on the second ring.

“Don’t you have a job?” Baekhyun says playfully as a greeting.

“I do, but I think it can wait.”

Baekhyun stabs at his food with a fork absently. “So, what is it that you do exactly?”

“I’m a writer,” Chanyeol says. He seems a little shy about it.

“A writer who only drinks black coffee? Damn, you’re a walking cliche.” 

Baekhyun had learnt that Chanyeol likes his coffee black, which he finds surprising considering his personality. Even though he denies being a coffee snob, he still refers to Baekhyun’s coffee as milk.

Chanyeol laughs. “Hey, I didn’t choose this life alright, it chose me.”

“That’s what they all say.”

Baekhyun abandons his food and stretches his legs out as he lays down on the couch, phone still pressed to his ear. He puts it on speaker mode and places it on his chest as he rests his head back on the arm of the couch. 

“Comfy?” Chanyeol asks. Baekhyun can hear the grin in his voice. 

“Very.” 

Baekhyun had also learnt that Chanyeol was  _ loud _ , but that he’s also very quiet in private. Outside, Chanyeol would radiate energy, like he’s drinking up the sunshine and reflecting it into the world. He thinks it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

They talk for a long time, and Baekhyun complains about Sehun being all up in his business, and about Minseok taking his phone like he was in high school all over again. Baekhyun also learns that the tattoo on Chanyeol’s finger is his pen name, Loey. 

Chanyeol is so easy to talk to, and he always knows exactly what to say to make the butterflies in Baekhyun’s stomach start to flutter around excitedly. 

“Say, when are you going to invite me to your place?”

“Come over anytime you want, Baek.”

“I can’t believe I haven’t seen your place yet, and you’ve crashed here on the first day we met.” 

Chanyeol whines, but his voice sounds so deep through the phone it rumbles through Baekhyun’s chest.

“I’m trying to forget.”

 

_______________

 

Their first kiss unsurprisingly happens during one of Chanyeol’s quiet moments. They were at Chanyeol’s apartment, on the floor trying to finish putting together a jigsaw puzzle that was apparently too difficult for Chanyeol to finish on his own. He had even called it his nemesis, which Baekhyun obviously laughed at, and accepted the challenge to finish it for him. 

It was all very domestic, Baekhyun had been so focused on the puzzle he hadn’t noticed Chanyeol staring at him.

“Baekhyun.”

He hums, distracted, he definitely knew where the next piece went.

“...Baekhyun.”

He lifts his head, only to feel Chanyeol’s palm on the side of his face and his lips on his own, warm and a little wet. He must have been licking them. It’s the most electrifying kiss he had ever felt, his entire body shivering as Chanyeol slides his tongue in. Baekhyun moans instantly. 

“Do that again.” 

Baekhyun had kissed his fair share of people, so it wasn’t like he was inexperienced. It was just… something about Chanyeol’s lips on his own was so different. Chanyeol was different. 

“You taste better than you smell,” Chanyeol whispers, hands gripping Baekhyun’s hair as he pulls him closer. 

 

_______________

 

Baekhyun didn’t want to force Chanyeol into the whole mate thing, so he waited for Chanyeol to approach him about it first. They had already had several makeout sessions (maybe some heavy petting here and there) by the time Chanyeol finally brought it up. He told Baekhyun he respected that he wasn’t like other alphas, that he never pressured him into anything, and always made sure he was comfortable and happy no matter what they were doing. 

So when they finally decide to go without the sprays and Baekhyun smells Chanyeol’s raw, unmasked scent for the first time, his wolf howls like it was a night with a full moon, and that’s when Baekhyun knew he was the one. 

At first, Baekhyun hadn’t noticed that Chanyeol had walked into his house unscented. He had assumed it was a new fragrance he was using, one that was so musky it drove him a little crazy. 

“You smell great tonight, what are you wearing?” Baekhyun asked. 

Chanyeol had leaned against him, chest pressed into his arm, mouth almost touching his his ear. “Nothing,” he whispered. 

Baekhyun swallowed the lump in his throat. He had never been turned on that quickly in his life, his body had never reacted to anyone this way before, his chest was heaving and he felt like he was sweating all over. He felt hot. He could smell Chanyeol’s own arousal, his pheromones instantly betraying him, he could smell how turned on he was too, and could only imagine the wetness slowly collecting inside of him. Baekhyun growls.

“Are you in heat?”

Baekhyun was already incredibly attracted to Chanyeol, everything from his looks to his personality. But he had wanted to do this with Chanyeol in control, completely aware of what he’s doing. Being in heat might make him needy, and Baekhyun didn’t want to feel like he was taking advantage of him when he was that vulnerable. 

“No.”

He feels a sense of relief lightly wash over him, but then remembers that his scent was supposed to trigger his omega’s heat… maybe they weren’t mates after all. Pushing that thought aside, Baekhyun slips his hand into Chanyeol’s pants, fingers gripping around his cock. He strokes a few times before gasping as he thumbs at the tip. Chanyeol had a piercing.  

Chanyeol hisses as Baekhyun’s thumb starts rubbing circles at the tip, spreading his precum around the metal. It feels both hot and cool in his hands. 

“Take this off,” Baekhyun grunts. He could already smell Chanyeol’s slick as it starts slowly trickling out of him. 

Chanyeol swiftly pulls the rest of his clothes off, only to make the breath catch in Baekhyun’s throat. A tattoo. Chanyeol had a tattoo on his hip. Just on the left side, circling around his hip bone, and down the side of his thigh. Baekhyun’s mouth goes dry. He grips his waist and traces over the lines of the tattoo with his thumb. 

“You’re beautiful,” Baekhyun mumbles. “So… so beautiful.” 

Baekhyun kisses his stomach, he could feel the muscles clenching against his lips. He licks a wet stripe against Chanyeol’s navel on his way up, only to find Chanyeol trembling against him. He’s so sensitive, Baekhyun thinks it’s cute.

“ _ Alpha… _ ”

Baekhyun’s wolf vibrates inside of him. He slowly pushes Chanyeol down on the bed and moves to support himself on top of him.

“Are you sure?”

Chanyeol nods, already spreading his legs.

“Words, Chanyeollie.” 

“Yes… yes, please, god,  _ Baekhyun— _ ” 

Baekhyun’s eyes land on the piercing again. It looked so pretty glistening with Chanyeol’s precum, and he wants nothing more than to have it in his mouth. 

His lips wrap around the tip, gently sucking as he tongues at the metal. It’s cold at first, but then it warms up against his tongue. It must feel great, because Chanyeol’s left leg keeps jerking. His whole body is trembling and Baekhyun hadn’t even started yet. 

Chanyeol was leaking onto the bed, his slick smelling so much like him it was messing with Baekhyun’s head. 

“You smell so good, Chanyeol, so good.”

Baekhyun takes him into his mouth again, all the way until he feels the slide of the metal along the back of his throat. One more inch and he’d gag, but he’s careful. He swallows around him, tongue pressing into the underside of Chanyeol’s cock and it has him keening. 

Baekhyun is so unbelievably turned on. He undresses himself swiftly, only just realizing he was still fully dressed.  

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this hard in my life,” Baekhyun laughs. 

“Me neither.”

Baekhyun eats him out as he fingers him, tongue pushing in next to his fingers and stretching him out. The slick, combined with his own saliva, drips out of him, and Baekhyun almost starts sucking at it. 

“You’re so wet,” Baekhyun moans. Baekhyun’s mouth and nose are wet too, so he wipes his face with his arm.

Chanyeol just watches him. He’s on his back, panting like he’d gone on a run. His face was flushed, and his lips were swollen where he’d bitten them. Baekhyun leans over Chanyeol to kiss him, tongue running along the outside of his lip before pushing in. Baekhyun kisses like he means it, and it doesn’t take long for Chanyeol to start grinding against him.

“Baek,” Chanyeol pants, “Fuck me now.” 

“I’m getting there. Let me kiss you.” 

Baekhyun pushes in eventually, excruciatingly slow. The slide is easy considering how wet Chanyeol was, but the stretch isn’t. Baekhyun is  _ thick _ , and Chanyeol chokes on a loud moan when he finally bottoms out.

“Fuck! Fuck, you’re thick.”

“Yeah? You like that?” Baekhyun’s own voice is strained in his ears. Chanyeol was so tight around him. 

“Knot me,  _ alpha _ .”

Baekhyun’s chest rumbles again. He supports himself on his elbows on either side of Chanyeol’s head, and starts thrusting with a steady rhythm. Every slam of his hips has Chanyeol whining, he’s so loud Baekhyun was sure his neighbors could hear it. The thought turns him on even more, other people knowing how well he was fucking his omega, how loud he was screaming for him.

“So good for me Yeol, you’re so good.” 

Chanyeol’s eyes are wet with tears, which Baekhyun leans down to kiss away. He looked so pretty like this. Baekhyun kisses his neck as he goes faster, sucking marks at the skin under his lips until red spots start to form.

“Faster,” Chanyeol groans, “Please!” 

Baekhyun goes so fast the bed starts creaking under them. He was sure he was going to have some angry neighbors at his door tomorrow. But right now, he didn’t care. 

Chanyeol mumbles that he’s close, clenches around him as his knot starts to grow. Baekhyun grinds his hips slowly when the knot fills Chanyeol up completely, pushing right against his prostate. Chanyeol’s screams are silent and open-mouthed, his back arches off the bed and his cock rubs against Baekhyun’s stomach. That’s all the stimulation he needs to release his load between them, his entire body trembling as he comes. 

Baekhyun had come right after, filling him up, encouraged by the tightness around his dick and the look on Chanyeol’s face. 

Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol’s hair away from his sweaty forehead and places a kiss there. Chanyeol’s eyes were closed, he was still trying to catch his breath, chest still rising and falling rapidly. 

“You okay?” Baekhyun asks.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol breathes out. The smile on his face is blinding. He looks up at Baekhyun with the softest gaze, and Baekhyun decides he wants to be with this man for the rest of his life, mate or not. 

“Your knot feels good,” Chanyeol mumbles with a blush spreading across his cheeks, and Baekhyun’s cock jerks weakly inside of him. 

 

_______________

 

“Are you… bonded?” 

He was on his lunch break with Minseok at a fast food joint next to their company building. Anything was more exciting than the break room, he was tired of seeing those four walls.

Baekhyun chokes on a fry, and Minseok claps him on the back harder than necessary. 

“No…”

“Oh.” Minseok seemed almost… disappointed? “Sorry, I just assumed…” 

“No. I’m— we’re not.”

Even though they weren’t sure whether they were intended mates or not, they still wanted to take things slow. Things like bonding took time, it was a big decision after all, and neither of them wanted to rush into it. It had been over a year since they’ve met, and Baekhyun was happy with how things had been going for them, and when he’d asked, Chanyeol had told him he was happy as well.

“Do you want to be?”

Baekhyun looked down at the ring around his finger and smiles. Chanyeol had bought these as a joke at first, they were cheap, the type that would turn their hands green the second they got damp, but he had made a show of putting them on, and Baekhyun hadn’t taken it off ever since. He told himself, one day, he was going to buy better rings. One day, he was going to propose. 

“Yeah, one day.” 

**Author's Note:**

> there's a friends reference in there somewhere hmu if you noticed lol 
> 
> twitter: @[goodboypcy](https://twitter.com/goodboypcy)


End file.
